


Guardian of the Soul Sword

by Sammie2244



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Guardian - Freeform, Parabatai, Scabbard, soul sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie2244/pseuds/Sammie2244
Summary: This story is based off an idea I got from a one shot in "katikat"’s book "All Things Shadowhunters", Chapter 458: Scabbard.  I decided to expand on the idea.What would happen if, in order to stop Valentine from getting the Soul Sword, Magnus, Jace, and Alec decided it needed to be somewhere where no one, including Valentine, would ever think to look?http://archiveofourown.org/works/5178632/chapters/22460219 - link to the one-shot and also the book.Please go and have a browse through her one-shots.  They are amazing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Things Shadowhunters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178632) by [katikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot/prologue was written by the amazing “katikat” from their one-shots “All Things Shadowhunters” - Chapter 458: Scabbard. With their permission, I reposted it as the prologue to this story. Link to the original one-shot (as well as the rest of their one-shots) is in the notes above, but also here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5178632/chapters/22460219  
> 

_This one-shot/prologue was written by the amazing “katikat” from their one-shots “All Things Shadowhunters” - Chapter 458: Scabbard.  With their permission, I reposted it as the prologue to this story.  Link to the original one-shot (as well as the rest of their one-shots) is in the notes above._

 

“I don’t like this plan, _at all_ ,” Magnus mutters, leafing through his spell book.

 

“Need I remind you that it was _your plan_?” Jace points out, voice dripping with sarcasm, as he hefts the Soul Sword in his hands.

Magnus glares at him. 

“It was just a _thought_ , not a plan! I didn’t think that Alec - that _anyone_! - would actually consider it!”

Jace glares back. 

“As if you didn’t know Alec!”  The man in question rolls his eyes.

“It’s a _good_ plan!” he states as he pulls off first his leather jacket, then his long-sleeved black shirt. “We all agreed on that. The Soul Sword cannot be destroyed, so we need to hide it somewhere Valentine won’t be able to get to it - where he won’t even think to look. It’s a _good plan_!” he reiterates, dropping his shirt on the couch.  

Magnus and Jace exchange an uneasy look.  

“Come on, let’s do it!” Alec prompts impatiently.

Sighing, Magnus snaps his spell book shut and sets it aside, and throwing his arms up, he raises the wards around his loft, just to be sure no one will find out what they’re up to or all their efforts will be in vain.

Then Magnus takes a step closer to Alec and stops in front of him. “Are you _absolutely sure_ about this?” he asks for the umpteenth time.

Alec rolls his eyes. Again. “ _Magnus_ …!”

“Fine, don’t mind me and my _very valid_ concerns,” Magnus grumbles.

Positioning himself behind Alec, he grips Alec’s shoulder with his left hand and rests his right one against Alec’s spine, right in the center of Alec’s back  - and Alec shivers a little. “You okay?” Magnus asks immediately.

“Your hands are cold,” Alec replies, a little amused.  

Magnus’ lips twitch. “Alright,” he mumbles, taking a deep breath, “let’s do this.”

And then he pours his magic into Alec, all blue and strong and powerful, and Alec gasps. His skin prickles and his heart stutters as if he touched a live wire. Jace’s watching him with a worried frown now and Alec smiles at him a little in reassurance.

After a moment or two, Magnus looks over Alec’s shoulders at Jace, and nods. “Do it,” he tells Jace.

Jace lifts the Soul Sword with both hands, steadying it - and then, with its sharp tip resting lightly against Alec’s breastbone, he pauses.

“Alec…” he whispers, looking straight at his parabatai. His eyes are anxious, afraid even - _if this goes sideways_ …

Alec nods. “It’ll be alright,” he soothes. “Do it.”

Without breaking eye contact, Jace plunges the Soul Sword into Alec’s chest.

Alec squeezes his eyes shut and arches his back. The feeling’s indescribable. Burning hot and freezing cold, it steals his breath. But strangely, it doesn’t hurt.

“Alec?” Jace exclaims, alarmed.

But Alec shakes his head and with a great effort, he forces himself to open his eyes and look at his parabatai. “O-kay,” he wheezes.

Jace stares at him, wide-eyed, the Soul Sword in his hands half buried in Alec’s chest. Alec wonders dimly what Jace must be sensing through their bond…

“ _Jace_!” Magnus snaps, voice strained. The amount of magic he’s pouring into his lover is taking its toll on him.

Jace sets his jaw and with a renewed determination he leans against the Soul Sword, pushing it deeper and deeper into Alec’s chest. It’s a surprisingly easy and smooth move, Alec’s body’s offering no resistance, and when Alec looks down, there’s no wound, no blood, only a shining white light swallowing the blade. And then the guard. And the hilt…

And then, the Soul Sword’s gone and Jace has his hand pressed against Alec’s chest, his palm against Alec’s naked flesh. There are no fireworks, no clasp of thunder, nothing but a slightly burning sensation.

“It’s done!” Jace whispers, awed, staring down at Alec’s chest.

Gasping, Magnus lets go of Alec and his own magic and staggers back, breathing harshly.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Jace lifts his hand from Alec’s chest and looks at his palm. There’s a mark on it, almost like a rune, sword-shaped - the same mark that’s on Alec’s breastbone, peeking through the dusting of dark hair there. They both look old, faded. Alec runs his fingers over it in wonder.

Magnus touches his shoulder and turns Alec around so that he can take a look at him. “How do you feel?” he asks, anxiously.

Under the watchful eyes of his lover and his _parabatai_ , Alec takes a deep breath - and drops down on the couch. “Heavy,” he admits, bemused, rubbing his chest.

“Magnus!” Jace snaps at the warlock, glaring daggers, as if it were his fault, and sits down next to Alec.

“Well, what did you expect?” Magnus snaps right back defensively. “I did warn you, didn’t I? Carrying an angelic artifact inside you isn’t like… like,” he waves his hands, “having the hiccups! He’ll need time to adjust.”

Still rubbing his chest, Alec looks up at him. “So, now, if we need the Sword, all Jace has to do is touch his mark to mine and he’ll be able to pull it out of me?”

Magnus sits down on the coffee table in front of the couch and gently moves Alec’s hand aside to inspect the sword shaped mark on his chest. “Yes. But I would not recommend making it a regular thing,” he admonishes worriedly, probing the mark with dexterous fingers. “Your body is not a _scabbard_!”

Alec covers Magnus’ hand with his and presses it against his chest. “ _Thank you_.”

The corners of Magnus’ mouth quirk up, but then he mutters, seemingly annoyed, “I still can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Rolling his eyes, Jace reminds him, “It was _your idea_ , Magnus!”

“A thought, it was _a thought_!” Magnus objects heatedly.

And Alec smiles, feeling the Soul Sword thrumming gently inside him.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**ALEC’S POV**

I can’t believe we just did that.  The Soul Sword is inside me.  The only thing I can describe how I physically feel right now is heavy, but mentally, I can’t even begin to describe it.  I can feel it inside me, but I will get used to the feeling eventually.  I know that Jace is the only one who can access the Sword now and Valentine would never think to look inside a person for the Soul Sword.  
Suddenly, questions began swirling in my head.   _What will the side effects be?  Will I ever be able to lie?  What happens when the Clave finds out?  Will I be able to keep on fighting with this heavy magical object lodged inside me?  Will it affect my parabatai bond with Jace?  More morbidly, what would happen if I died?_    
“Jace?”  I asked.  Both Jace and Magnus turned to me.  
“Yeah?”  He asked.  
“I need you to ask me a question, and I will try to lie.”  I told him  
“You-what?”  Jace asked, confusion written all over his face.  
“I want to test something out.”  I responded.  
“Ok.”  He began thinking.  Then he smirked.  Uh oh.  “Did Izzy draw the Angelic Rune on her chest?”  He asked.  My eyes narrowed at him.  He _knew_ the answer to that question; he was doing this _purely_ for my embarrassment.  You evil little…  
“Y-” I began, but my body suddenly felt like it was burning as I attempted to lie, but as soon as I told the truth the burn went away.  “No.”  I told them.   
“Who did?”  He asked, knowing full well that it was me.  
“I did.”  I admitted.  “It was process of elimination.  She couldn’t do it by herself, there was no way in hell she was going to ask our parents to do it, Jace’s rune-drawing skills are awful and Izzy didn’t want to ask him, and Max was too young to draw Runes properly.  Thus, leaving me to draw an Angelic Rune between my younger sister’s breasts.”  I told them.  I shuddered at the memory.  “It was a traumatic experience.”  I admitted.  
“Wow.  That was an interesting story.”  Magnus said, his eyes wide.  I rolled my eyes and felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks.  
“So I can’t lie now.”  I confirmed.  “Great.”  I said sarcastically.  “Does this mean I’ll have to answer to the Seelie Queen now?”  I asked.    
“Did…did Alec just attempt a joke?”  Jace asked Magnus in shock.  Magnus looked just as surprised.  Jace then turned back to me.  “Who are you and what have you done with my parabatai?”  He asked.  I rolled my eyes again.  
“Very funny Jace.”  I replied, a slight smile on my face.  I thought of something and my expression turned serious almost instantaneously.  “The three of us are the only ones who know where the Soul Sword is.  What happens if someone asks me if I know where the Soul Sword is?  I will be compelled to tell the truth, and I might give away its location.  It’s safe, but I am still worried that someone will find out.”  I said, being the voice of reason once again.  “Also, what would we do about the Clave?”  I asked.  I wonder if I touch someone whether they will be compelled to tell the truth or not?”  I wondered absentmindedly.  
“The time for questions is later, we should get you both back to the Institute before anyone starts wondering where you are.”  Magnus suggested.  Both Jace and I nodded at this suggestion.  Magnus then made a portal that would get us to the Institute.

* _Back at the Institute_ *

It’s gonna be interesting to see what my life is going to be like at the Institute now that the Soul Sword inside me.  
As soon as we entered, Izzy stormed up to us.  
“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?  I’ve called you about 5 times each and neither of you were picking up!  I had half a mind to come and find you myself!”  She said angrily.   
“We were with Magnus.”  I answered, trying to keep my answers short.  
“What were you doing?”  She asked.  Oh no.  Thankfully, before I could say anything, Jace piped up.  
“Trying to track down the Soul Sword.  Magnus said it was harder to track an ancient artefact than it was a person, but we were attempting to find it anyway.”  Jace said, only partially lying.  We’d have to tell Izzy eventually, but in the middle of the Ops Centre probably wasn’t the best place.  She narrowed her eyes, knowing there was more to it than we were letting on.  
“I’m gonna go train for a while.”  I said suddenly, heading to the training room.  I need to get used to the extra weight inside me, and the best way to do that, is to train.

* _A few days later_ *

**ISABELLE’S POV**

Something weird was going on with Alec.  I know this sounds bad to say, but he always used to be really good at lying (even though Jace and I could always see right through any lies he told) and now it’s almost like he is physically incapable of doing so, and he winces slightly every time he attempts it.  His movements aren’t as light and speedy as they used to be, and he is training a lot more than he used to, especially with Jace.  It is almost as if he is getting used to something.  By the looks of it, Jace knows exactly what’s going on, and that would make sense because, ever since they came back from Magnus’ a few days ago, something has been off about them.  I don’t think it’s noticeable to anyone else, since everyone is treating them exactly the same.  I decided to just go and ask him about it.  After a while, I found him in the training room attacking one of the punching bags.  I walked at him and he stopped what he was doing, stopping the punching bag from swaying any further.  
“Hey Izzy.  What’s up?”  He asked.  
“You.  With me.  Now.”  I said, not even allowing him to put on a shirt.  I grabbed his wrist and he grabbed his shirt just in time before I dragged him out of the training room and dragged him towards my room.  Once we got to her room I pushed him onto my bed.  
“You’re going to tell me what’s going on right now or by the Angel things are going to get messy.”  I said seriously.  
“Not here Izzy, there are cameras _everywhere_ in the Institute.  If we are going to talk about this, it has to be outside or at Magnus’ place.”  He said seriously.

* _At Magnus_ ’*

**ALEC’S POV**

I called Magnus to ask him if he could portal us over to his place.  Once we got inside, I told Magnus what was going on.  
“Izzy has been at me all morning about what is going on with me.  She says I have changed since I came over here a few days ago with Jace, but I don’t know what she’s talking about.”  I told him.  
“You have changed Alec.  I don’t know why though.”  Izzy said.    
“I’ll put my wards up.”  Magnus threw his arms up in the air, putting his wards up as he did so.    
“We’ve been trying to track the Soul Sword, but to no avail.”  Izzy told Magnus.  “Mr ‘ _there’s-nothing-wrong-with-me_ ’ over here hasn’t been helping AT ALL, and all he has been doing for the past could of days is training and practicing!”  She exclaimed, raising her hands in frustration.  
“You won’t find it.”  Magnus said.  
“What?”  Izzy asked, confused.  
“The Soul Sword.  You won’t find it.”  He reiterated.  
“Why?”  She asked.  I felt compelled to answer her.  
“I have the Soul Sword inside me, and Magnus put protections around it.”  I said simply.  
“You-what?”  She asked in confusion.  
“Did I stutter?”  I retorted.  
“How?”  She asked in disbelief.    
“It’s complicated.”  I replied.  I took my shirt off.  “You see this.”  I said, pointing to the sword-shaped scar on my breastbone.  Izzy touched the mark lightly.  “Jace has the same one on his palm.  Jace and Magnus helped put it inside me, and now Jace is the only one who can access it.  Think of it like a safe.  I’m the safe that the Soul Sword is in, the lock is on my chest; the key is on Jace’s palm.  If we want to get the Sword out, all that has to happen is he has to touch his mark to mine and he can pull it out.”  I said.  
“Your body is not a _safe_ Alec!”  Izzy shouted.    
“Since the Soul Sword cannot be destroyed, we needed to hide it somewhere Valentine won’t be able to get to it, where he won’t even _think_ to look.”  I explained.  
“So you decided to hide it _inside your body_?”  Izzy exclaimed.  
“To keep it safe and out of Valentine’s hands, yes.”  I said simply.  
“How could you allow this?”  Izzy screamed accusingly at Magnus, gesturing towards me.  
“I tried to stop them, but you know your brothers, they wouldn’t listen.”  Magnus defended himself.  
“Hey, it was _your_ idea in the first place.”  I reminded Magnus.  This just made Izzy more irritated.  
“It was a _thought_ Alec!  I didn’t think you would actually do it!”  Magnus exclaimed.    
“Enough arguing.  It happened and there is nothing we can do about it now.”  I said calmly.  Although I knew Izzy was mad as hell, this was all I could really do to begin to calm her down.  
“Don’t think this isn’t going to come up again.”  Izzy warned me.  I nodded, knowing that I would definitely hear about it again.


	3. Chapter 2

* _Heading back to the Institute_ *

**ISABELLE’S POV**

After a conversation with Magnus about how Jace and I would need to help Alec, especially with any questions he was asked in regards to the Soul Sword, as we now knew that he couldn’t lie.  We’d also need to help train him because of the fact that, even though he was an amazing Shadowhunter and fighter already, he had a whole new weight inside him and he now had to get used to that.  Magnus said that he would and it shouldn’t take too long, knowing Alec and his dedication to things, but he’s need Jace and my help regardless.  Magnus suggested that, if Alec was at the Institute, he have at least Jace or I with him at all times, _especially_ until he got used to evading questions rather than just answering them.  Jace and I were still able to lie, so we could speak for Alec if we needed to.  We knew the Clave would find out at some point, but we wanted to avoid telling them for as long as physically possible.  
“You’re sure about this Alec?”  I asked as we stepped out of a portal Magnus had made us near the steps leading up to the front door of the Institute.  
“Too late to turn back now Izzy.”  He said.  I sighed and we made our way up the stairs.  It was only now that I really noticed that Alec’s movements were slower than they used to be.  Not by much, but for someone who had known him his whole life, I could tell, and I knew Jace could as well.    
“So this is why you’ve been practicing and training way more than you used to.  You need to get used to the extra weight inside you.”  I said in realisation.  Alec nodded once at my statement.  
“The only way to get used to having it inside me and making sure no one notices my reflexes are slightly slower than they used to be is a lot of training and practice.”  Alec replied.  “Also, one more thing.”  He quickly said.  I looked at him expectantly.  “I can’t lie.  If I try to do so, I get a burning sensation throughout my body, my throat closes up, and it won’t go away until I tell the truth.  I _also_ need your help practicing on how to evade things rather than outright lie.  Or, if we’re asked a question that _requires_ a lie, can you speak for me?”  He asked.  I looked at him, shocked for a moment, before collecting myself and smiling at him.  
“Of course Alec.”  I replied.    
“We should probably go back to the Institute now to make sure that no one misses us.”  Alec stated.  
“I agree.  You need to act as if everything is normal and nothing has changed.  That goes for Jace too.”  Magnus advised.  
“Thank you Magnus.”  Both Alec and I said in unison.

* _Back at the Institute_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

It’s going to be interesting to see how my life is going to change at the Institute now that I have the Soul Sword in me.  I’ll certainly be more reliant on Jace and Izzy, that’s for sure, and it’s going to be near impossible to keep cool if the topic of the sword comes up, and not spill everything that I know about it.   The first thing Izzy and I did when we got to the Institute was find Jace.   We walked around for a while, before locating him in the training room, sparring with Clary.  I will admit, Clary has improved significantly since she first got here.  I had never been particularly fond of her, and we never agreed on anything, but I do feel bad for telling her that she didn’t belong here, especially since the demon attack that resulted in her mother’s death.  I will never stop feeling guilty about that, but knowing that Clary does not blame me is something that I am grateful for.  I saw the sincerity in her eyes and on her face when we spoke after Max’s rune ceremony and I knew that she was telling the truth.  After the attack on the Institute and the capture of Valentine, we knew that the Circle was going to come after the Sword again, so that’s when Jace, Magnus, and I decided to hide the Sword inside me.  We were so close to the entire Downworld being completely decimated, but, thankfully, Jace and Clary managed to prevent that.  For that, I could not be more grateful to both of them.

**ISABELLE’S POV**

I was watching Alec and he seemed to daydreaming.  Probably thinking about Magnus or something.  I touched his arm and his attention was immediately back on me, almost like he snapped back into reality as soon as I touched him.  
“Are you alright Alec?”  I asked, stopping and looking at him.  “You’re not usually this distracted.”  I said.  
“I’m fine Izzy, honestly, I just have all this _extra weight_ that I am carrying and it is _weighing me down_ so my movements aren’t as quick as they used to be.  You, Jace and I need to train since it’s not going away, and I’ll need to be back up to speed if I am to be useful.”  Alec said, making sure that no one who overheard would know what we were talking about.  

**JACE’S POV**

I was training in my room when there was a knock on my door.    
“Come in!”  I called, stopping what I was doing and putting on a shirt.  The door opened to reveal my parabatai and our younger sister.  
“Alec, Izzy, where have you been?”  I asked curiously.  
“At Magnus’, just catching up with him and seeing if he had anything on the Soul Sword.”  Izzy said.  By the look in her eyes when she said those words I knew that she knew what we did.  
“Did you find anything?”  I asked.  
“No, Magnus said it is much harder to track an ancient artefact than it is a person.”  Izzy replied before Alec had a chance to speak.  
“I’m sure we’ll find it soon enough and it will be out of Valentine’s hands.”  Alec added.  He wasn’t _lying_ , he couldn’t, but the three of us knew where it was and that it was most definitely safe and out of Valentine’s reach.


	4. Chapter 3

**ALEC’S POV**

Jace, Izzy and I were training when Aldertree entered the room. Uh oh. I hope my practice on evading things rather than outright lying or telling the truth pays off because I _know_ he is going to ask us questions about the Sword.

“Alec, Isabelle, Jace. I need to talk to you three.” He said in an authoritative tone.

“Yes?” I asked smoothly.

“It’s about the Soul Sword.” He stated. Oh no. “You three have been deviating from attempting to find it, and training a lot more lately, especially Jace and Alec.” He stated. “I want to know why.”

“Because we know that Valentine doesn’t have it and it is safe where it is.” Jace said. Aldertree looked at the three of us.

“Do you know the location of the Soul Sword?” He asked, his eyes gazing over the three of us. I felt compelled to tell the truth, but fortunately, Jace spoke up before I could.

“No, but we _do_ know that Valentine doesn’t have it, nor does he know where it is.” Jace replied.

“Are you sure?” He asked, glaring at us all suspiciously. I felt a dull burning sensation in my body, but it went away when Isabelle answered since the question wasn’t actually directed solely at me.

“Absolutely.” Izzy replied. I can tell that he didn’t fully believe us, but he walked away, not saying anything else. I turned to my siblings once he was out of earshot. I lowered my voice so they could hear me but no one else could.

“That was _way_ too close.” I muttered. They both nodded at my statement.

“We need to be more careful around higher up members of the Institute. Especially Mum and Aldertree.” Izzy stated. Both Jace and I nodded at her statement. 

**JACE’S POV**  

That encounter alone showed us that we needed to be _a lot_ more careful about who we talked to (Alec especially), what we said, and how we behaved. I honestly dislike the idea of the Sword being inside Alec, _a lot_. Even though nothing has happened to him or our parabatai bond, I am still afraid of what will happen when the Clave finds out what we did. I know it is inevitable, but we want to keep it a secret as long as we can. We _cannot_ risk Valentine finding out where it is. Even though he is locked up, many of his followers are still out there, even if they are just in hiding. Alec and I have made a deal that as soon Valentine and Sebastian are defeated, I am taking that Sword out of Alec and it is going back to the Clave. I just hope he will be ok until then. So far, the only thing that seems to be wrong with him is that he feels heavier than he did before, which is not really surprising. I just hope he will be ok. Alec will adapt to any situation, no matter how bad or confusing, and that sometimes worries me. I just want him to be ok and safe. The Soul Sword is dangerous and Angel knows what it will do to Alec the longer it is inside him. I trust Alec, more than anyone, but that doesn’t mean I have to like him risking his life for an ancient artefact.

 

* _At Magnus’ loft_ *

 

**MAGNUS’ POV**

I am still on edge about what Alec did, and I know Jace is too. This is the only time where I will actually side with my lover’s parabatai, whom I very much dislike, over him. I am constantly worrying and doing as much research as I can on the Soul Sword to find out if I can find anything on what the side effects of his little experiment might be. We already know that he cannot lie, and both Jace and Alec said that they didn’t feel any difference in their parabatai bond, but that couldn’t be the _only_ side effect. What else might there be? We really should have researched this further before we took any action whatsoever. I hope we were right about doing this.

**ISABELLE’S POV**

I still don’t understand why my brothers did what they did, or why Magnus would _allow_ them to do such a thing. I want to know what all the side effects will be, that way, we will be prepared if anything were to happen to Alec or Jace. One thing that we _can’t_ do is tell the Clave or let it slip to _anyone_ about what we are doing, not even Clary or Simon, and _especially_ not our parents or Aldertree, because if the latter three get wind of it, the Clave will know in a heartbeat and Angel _knows_ what they’ll do to Alec and Jace if they _do_ find out. I went to find my brothers to see what they were up to. _Hopefully_ , they weren’t going to do something insane…again. Alec needs to be a lot more careful now that he has the Soul Sword inside him. Honestly, I couldn’t care less about a stupid Sword, but I do care about Alec, and I _hate_ to think what that Sword could be doing to him.

I found them in the weapons room getting geared up.

“Hey guys, what’re you up to?”

“Ah! Izzy. Just the person we wanted to see. We’re going on a mission to deal with some Demons down near Grand Central.” Jace said, grabbing a seraph blade and handing it to Alec.

“But Alec-” I began, but Alec cut me off.

“Yes, I know it’s dangerous, believe me, I got a lecture from Jace _and_ Magnus already. But I need to get used to this and the only way I can truly do that is to go on missions and get used to fighting with it.” Alec reasoned. I sighed in defeat and grabbed my utility belt.

“Hand me that seraph blade will you?” I asked Alec. He did so and I began gearing up. I just pray to the Angel that nothing happens to him and all the extra training he has been doing pays off.


	5. A/N:  HELP!!!

**_Hi everyone,_ **

**_I am having a bit of writer's block with this story.  I don't do this often, but if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for how you think it could continue, could you please let me know.  Also, please let me know if you would like me to continue the story at all.  I am ecstatic that it has nearly 1k reads (as of writing this), but I'm hardly getting any comments or anything like that._ **

**_Thanks for reading  
~ Samantha_ **


	6. Chapter 4

**JACE’S POV**

Alec knows that Izzy and I will be watching him very closely.  I still dislike this idea, but Alec is one of the most stubborn people I have ever encountered and there was no point even arguing with him about it since he _would not_ give up.  The three of us didn’t want to draw attention by picking a mission that would usually be reserved for Shadowhunters of a lower rank or skill set, but we didn’t pick one of the ones we usually did.  We settled on one that would be easy for us, but not easy for others so as not to draw suspicion.  We decided against taking Clary with us seeing as she was in the middle of her training and she had no idea about the Soul Sword.  She understood and agreed that she needed more training before she was completely ready to go out in the field.

* _After mission_ *

Izzy and I watched Alec quite closely throughout that mission, and I have to say, having the Soul Sword inside him does not inhibit his ability to fight.  His moves were a tiny bit slower, but I am pretty sure I only noticed this because a) I knew he had an ancient artefact inside him that I put there, and b) I am his parabatai.  To anyone else, his fighting shouldn’t look any different, which is good.  The smoother it looks, the easier it will be to hide.  I wish there was a better answer to this, and I wish it wasn’t _Alec_ , but if anyone can protect the Sword it is him.  Alec Lightwood, scabbard for the Soul Sword.  I am sure that Alec is going to be spending a lot more time at Magnus’ loft now that he has the Sword inside him and their relationship is getting progressively more serious. I knew about his love for me, being as connected as we are I could feel it, but I didn’t know if he was _in love_ with me or if it was simply a brotherly love.  Honestly, I am glad that Alec has someone to love and loves him in return.  

* _A month later_ *

**ALEC'S POV**

I was on my way back to the Institute from Magnus’ apartment.  Magnus had made me a portal that came out near the graveyard outside the Institute.  I probably shouldn’t have been alone since I have one of the three Mortal Instruments inside me, but it’s only a short distance.  It’s strange though.  I haven’t felt any side effects of having it inside me, and I haven’t felt or had any side effects since having it inside me, but one thing I _have_ noticed is that people seem less able to lie when they are around me.  It started off with little things, but now it seemed like it was impossible for people to lie around me.  I am worried that someone will suspect something.  I paused suddenly; I had a sense that someone was following me.  I shook my head slightly and moved a bit faster.  Suddenly, something struck me on the back of the head and I fell into unconsciousness.

**NO ONE’S POV**

No one knew how they had found out, but they had nonetheless.  The Downworlders had discovered that the Soul Sword was inside Alec Lightwood, which had now resulted in him being kidnapped and brought in front of the Seelie Queen.  The Seelie Queen had ordered a group – two vampires and two Seelie knights – to go and capture Alec, to use him as a bargaining chip against the Clave.  The Seelie Queen wondered if the Clave knew the location of the Sword, or whether Alec had hidden it from them and they were running around in circles.  She was also curious to see if Alec himself knew the significance of what he had now become now that he had the Soul Sword inside him. 

**ALEC’S POV**

Once I regained consciousness, I noticed that I was being dragged by my arms through what looked like the Seelie realm. I looked up to see a Seelie, who I recognized as Meliorn leading the escort. It's ironic that Meliorn was sent to lead the escort that would take me to the Seelie realm.  

“What’s going on?”  I asked, trying to remain oblivious.  
“You are being taken in front of the Seelie Queen.”  Meliorn said formally, not looking at me.  
“Why?”  I inquired, attempting to keep up my façade of obliviousness.    
“No talking.  My Queen will explain everything.”  Meliorn said sharply.

The Downworlders must have discovered that I had the Soul Sword inside me, which had now resulted in me being kidnapped and brought in front of the Seelie Queen.  I honestly don’t know how.  Jace, Magnus, Izzy, and I have been so careful, and I’d gotten so much better at hiding it.  The Seelie Queen has even allowed other Downworlders into her realm, which is not going to go very well for me.  I think they are going to question me and/or use me as a bargaining chip against the Clave.  To my knowledge, the Clave doesn't even know the Sword is inside me, let alone how it got there or how to get it out.  

_*Time Skip - At Seelie Court*_

Once we entered the Seelie Court, I was pushed rather roughly forward towards the Seelie Queen, and then to my knees quite forcefully so I was kneeling in front of the Queen.  
"Well, well, well, this is a treat isn't it?"  She said in a condescending voice.  
"What can I do for you my lady?"  I asked politely.  
"Do not take me for a fool Lightwood.  We know that you are the scabbard for the Soul Sword.  Quite an honor actually, not many have had such a chance."  She said.  "Tell me young one, do the Clave know?"  She asked.  I knew that I had to tell the truth otherwise the burning would start up.  
"I haven't told them and neither have the other people who know."  I told her.  "So, to my knowledge, no."  I added.    
"It will be interesting when they find out."  She said.  "You will be a powerful bargaining chip."  She mused.


	7. Chapter 5

**JACE’S POV**

Alec should have been back by now.  He texted me to tell me he was heading back to the Institute two hours ago.  Even if he were not going by portal from Magnus’ loft, he should have been back by now.  He also wasn’t picking up his phone, which worried me.  I decided to call Magnus and ask him.  I got out his phone and dialed his number.  
“Jace.  What happened now?”  He asked in exasperation.   
“Do you know where Alec is?  He was supposed to be back here hours ago.”  I said bluntly.  
“I sent him through a portal to the graveyard by the Institute two hours ago.  What do you mean he’s not there?”  Magnus asked.  
“I have a bad feeling that something has happened to him.  I can’t concentrate enough so tracking him isn’t working, and I don’t want to track him through our bond, so I need you.”  I told him.  
“I’m on my way over.”  He said immediately before hanging up the phone.

* _At the Seelie Court_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

"My lady, I have a question for you."  I began; she looked down at me skeptically.  
"What might that be?"  She asked smoothly.  
"You said that I was a scabbard for the Soul Sword and that it was an honor, what did you mean by that?"  I asked.    
"The Soul Sword was originally intended to be wielded by a pair of Nephilim per generation, one would be the scabbard, and the other would be the wielder.  However, when the last wielder and their scabbard died, the Sword was given to the Silent Brothers to guard until such time as a new wielder could be found.  As the generations went on, this fact was forgotten and the Silent Brothers became the permanent caretakers of the Soul Sword.  Since you are now the scabbard, and I assume your parabatai put the Sword inside you, he would be the wielder."  She explained.  "It has been a long time since there has been a wielder and scabbard of the Soul Sword."  She added.  Well, that’s news to me.  I don’t even know if the Silent Brothers themselves remember a time before they had the Soul Sword.  “You seem confused young one.”  She commented.  
“I’ve never heard of this before.”  I said honestly. I was trying to keep as calm as possible and tell them as little as possible that they hadn’t already guessed.  I probably shouldn’t involve my parabatai in my kidnapping, but it was a genuine question.  “Also, if what you are saying is true, which I don’t doubt, why would you just take me?  If Jace is the only one who can access the Soul Sword, then why not take him as well?”  I asked.  By this point, everyone was silent except for the Seelie Queen.  It was slightly unnerving.  
“Interesting idea, but no, you are far more valuable.”  She said smoothly.

**MELIORN’S POV**

I honestly didn’t expect the Lightwood boy to become the scabbard for the Soul Sword.  I haven’t forgiven him for the things he did to me, however, I am not quite sure what my Queen has planned for him, but judging by the fact that she has allowed other Downworlders into our realm and kept out all Shadowhunters as well as any Downworlders connected to them, it doesn’t look good for the Lightwood boy.  Despite my dislike of him, I do understand that he was merely following orders when he was tasked to take me to Silent City.  I am saddened that Isabelle was almost de-runed and exiled for my rescue, but no matter what my personal feelings towards them are, I must obey my Queen’s orders.  
“Throw him in the dungeons.”  My Queen snapped.  
“Come on Lightwood.”  I said, despite me wanting to let him go back home, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet before a few of the knights and myself escorted him to the dungeons.  I decided that I would send Isabelle a warning that her brother was here and what was going on.

**MAGNUS’ POV**

I knew I should have gone with Alec to the Institute.  Jace, Isabelle, and I have been trying to track him for the past ten minutes with no success.  This either means Alec is over a large body of water, in the Seelie realm, or dead.  I know he isn’t dead because Jace and Alec’s parabatai bond would have broken, and Jace said that he could still feel Alec, so it narrows it down to either the Seelie realm or a body of water.  Suddenly, Isabelle, who was with us, got a fire message.  She grabbed it and her eyes skimmed the page.  Her eyes widened and a shocked look appeared on her face.  She handed me the page and I read it aloud as it was only the three of us in the room. 

 _Isabelle,_  
By now, you are most likely searching for your brother, Alec.  You will not find him.  He is currently in the dungeons of the Seelie Court.   I cannot say much, however I will warn you that your other brother, Jace could well be in danger also.  Ask Magnus Bane about the legend of the scabbard and wielder of the Soul Sword.  The Downworld knows Alec’s secret, so it won’t be long until the Clave does as well.    
Be careful.     
~ Meliorn

My face paled.  I knew the legend of the scabbard and wielder of the Soul Sword, and if the Downworld knew that the Soul Sword was inside Alec, who knows what they will do to him.  
“Magnus?  What does Meliorn mean?  Why is Jace in danger as well, and what is the legend of the scabbard and wielder of the Soul Sword?”  Isabelle asked seriously.  
“The Soul Sword was originally intended to be wielded by a pair of Nephilim per generation, one would be the scabbard, and the other would be the wielder.  However, when the last wielder and their scabbard died, the Sword was given to the Silent Brothers to guard until such time as a new wielder and scabbard could be found.  As the generations went on, this fact was forgotten and the Silent Brothers became the permanent caretakers of the Soul Sword.”   
“Why didn’t you tell us about this when we first put it inside Alec?”  Jace asked.  “You told us it was a bad idea, but you didn’t specify why exactly.”  
“I didn’t want that sort of burden thrust upon you or Alexander.”  I said.  “Like a parabatai bond, once you take on the responsibility, you are bound to it for life.”


	8. Chapter 6

**ALEC'S POV**

As I sat in the dungeons of the Seelie Court, my back and head against the wall, my mind began to wander to exactly what the Seelie Queen, in fact the Downworlders in general would want.  The Seelie Queen said that she would use me as a bargaining chip, but I was wracking my brain for what exactly she could use me _for_.  Yes, it was true I had the Soul Sword inside me, and it was also true that the Clave didn't know.  But how the Downworlders found out is beyond me, but they did and I can't change that now.  

Suddenly, I heard footsteps.  I looked towards the door, fearing that something was going to happen to me.  The person then stopped outside the bars of the door.  I looked up to see Meliorn.  
"Lightwood."  He greeted me, his face blank.  I frowned slightly.  
"Meliorn.  Am I being escorted to somewhere again?  A torture chamber perhaps?  Interrogation room?"  I asked in a bored tone, not moving from my current position.  
"No.  I sent your sister a fire message telling her that you were here and warning her to keep a close eye on Jace as he might be in danger as well.  I didn't go into detail, but I told her that you were here and to be careful."  He told me in a low voice.  My head snapped towards him.  I was shocked.  Why would he do that?  Why was he telling me?  Did he go behind the Queen's back?  
"Why?  Don't you hate me for what I did to you?"  I asked curiously.  
"No.  I do not hate you.  It wasn't you giving the orders.  Like me, you were a soldier following orders.  I do not blame you for that.  We all answer to a higher power.  I answer to my Queen, and you answer to the Clave."  He explained.  "Now, my Queen has asked me to question you about what you know of the Soul Sword."  He said.  I sighed dramatically.  
"I've told your Queen already.  To my knowledge, neither the Clave nor Valentine and his followers know where the Sword is.  How the Downworld found out, I have no idea, but, other than the Downworld, Isabelle, Jace, Magnus, and I are the only ones who know."  I explained.  
"What is it like having the Soul Sword inside you?"  Meliorn asked.  "This question is out of pure curiosity."  He added.  
"Well, one of the major setbacks is that I am physically incapable of lying.  If I attempt to, my body feels like it's on fire and my throat begins to close up."  I explained.  "I feel physically heavier, but I heal faster."  I said.  "If your people can tell me any more about the scabbard and wielder of the Soul Sword, please feel free.  I had no idea about the legend until your Queen mentioned it, and I'd love to know more about what I have apparently become."  I said.  Meliorn looked very interested in what I had to say.

**MAGNUS’ POV**

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?!”  Jace screamed.    
“Jace-” I began, but I was cut off.  
“If you knew all along, why didn’t you fight harder against Alec’s determination to do this, or at least warn him of the risks?”  Jace demanded.  
“Because I knew none of it would have made a difference!  Alec would have still done it, with or without us.  I would prefer that we were helping him rather than he do it alone and hurt himself in the process.”  I replied, in an attempt to calm Jace down.  
“That does sound like something Alec would do.”  Jace said reluctantly.  
“Exactly.  Now, back to the issue at hand.  How to get Alec back.”  I said.  Jace opened his mouth to say something but Isabelle beat him to it.    
“No Jace, we cannot break in and punch our way through.”  She said.  Jace then closed his mouth again.  “I could try and contact Meliorn?”  Isabelle suggested.  
“Isn’t _he_ the one that sent the note though?”  I asked.  “He didn’t say anything about helping us get Alec out or even that he would try.  Breaking into the Seelie realm isn’t exactly easy.  The Seelie Queen knows exactly who comes into and goes out of her realm at all times.  We pass over the threshold and she will know immediately.”  I told them.  
“So what do we do?”  Isabelle asked.  Jace suddenly perked up.  
“Wait.  I have an idea.”  Jace exclaimed.  
“If it involves punching people, don’t bother.”  Isabelle said absentmindedly.  
“No.  Remember that small device that we have at the Institute with the ability to cut through anything, including metal bars?”  He asked her.  Isabelle then looked at him and narrowed her eyes.  
“Yes?”  She said slowly.  
“If we hide it in something, you arrange a meeting with Meliorn, and give it to him to give Alec, then Alec can break _himself_ out.”  Jace suggested.  
“Totally, that’s a _great_ idea Jace.  How well do you think that is going to work out?”  Isabelle retorted sarcastically.  “If we can’t even break _in_ , how the _hell_ is Alec supposed to break _out_?  It is one of the most heavily guarded realms, and he himself would be heavily guarded since the Downworld knows about the Sword.  The Downworld obviously knows his secret and I doubt that they will let him go that easily, no matter how quiet and stealthy Alec may be.”  She said.  
“What if I go to the Seelie Court and ask to see him?”  Jace asked.    
“You’re joking right?  The note from Meliorn literally just warned us to _stay away_ and now you want to effectively _give yourself up?!  ARE YOU NUTS?!_ ”  Isabelle exclaimed.  Honestly, I agreed with her.  Even if Jace managed to get to see Alec, I could see no way that they could both get out of this unscathed.  
“If you have any other ideas, I’m listening.  But remember this, Alec is my parabatai and the longer I am separated from him, the more strained the bond gets, thus making us both weaker, especially since this happened.”  Jace said, lifting his hand up and showing us the sword shaped scar on his palm.  We knew exactly what he meant without him even having to mention it.  As much as I hate to admit it, Jace may have a point.  
“ _IF_ , and that is a big IF, we do this, what exactly is your plan to get _out_ of the Seelie realm?  Getting in is the easy part, getting _out_ is near impossible.  The Seelie Queen will know that you are there the moment you step into her realm so there is _no way_ you could sneak in.  Remember, she knows when someone enters or leaves her realm.”   I said.  
“When I get there, I’ll tell her that I wish to see my parabatai, that I need to know that he is alright, and that it is becoming unbearable without him by my side.”  Jace said.  
“Then what?  What’s your plan _after_ that?  What is your plan to get both Alec _and_ yourself out?”  I asked seriously.  
“I’ll try to get her to monologue.  But honestly, she will probably just throw me in a cell with Alec.”  Jace said honestly.  “I don’t really have a plan to get out.  I haven’t figured out that part yet.”  He added.    
“A more pressing question is what will happen when the Clave finds out, and what will the Downworlders use Alec for?”  Isabelle piped up.


	9. Chapter 7

**MAGNUS’ POV**

“If you two are so dead set _against_ me going to the Seelie realm, why don’t we just arrange a meeting with Meliorn and talk to him about it?”  Jace asked.  “He’s the one who sent us the message, why don’t we ask him his opinion directly?”  
“I know he’s gonna say you’re crazy you know.”  Isabelle stated.  
“Hey, if you guys can think of another idea, then I am listening.”  Jace said.  Neither Isabelle nor I came up with any solutions.

**JACE’S POV**

Neither Magnus nor Izzy were particularly enthused about the idea of me going to the Seelie realm in an attempt to break Alec out, but no one had a better idea.    
“We’ll go with your idea on setting up a meeting with Meliorn to talk to him about it.”  Izzy said.  
“You can get him to come to my flat if that works best for us.  I don’t want Jace to be put in danger any more than is absolutely necessary.”  Magnus replied.  
“Aww, you do care.”  I teased.  He glared at me.  
“Don’t get used to it.”  He snapped.  
“No arguing please.  I’ll fire message Meliorn and we can talk to him about it.”  Izzy said.  She then walked off to go and write him a message.

**ISABELLE’S POV**

I had gone off to set up a meeting with Meliorn to discuss what the Downworlder’s plans for Alec and/or Jace were.  Magnus is going to watch over Jace until such time as it is safe for him to be out in the open.

* _Later – with Meliorn_ *

I had arrived at Meliorn’s place since it was out of the way, but also easy to get to for me.  I knocked on the door, and a few moments later, I was greeted by my favourite Seelie.  
“Isabelle.”  Meliorn greeted me.  
“Meliorn.”  I replied in greeting.  He gestured for me to enter and then closed the door behind me.  
“I got your fire message.”  I stated.  
“I assume you are here to enquire about your brother.”  He replied.  
“That is correct.”  I replied.  “Jace is having a really hard time, especially with their parabatai bond, and don’t even get me _started_ on Magnus.”  I said.  “What are you going to use him for anyway?  The Clave has no idea it’s inside him, and they certainly wouldn’t bow to blackmail.”  I said.  “No offence meant.”  I added quickly.  He smiled at me.  
“None taken, I know what you meant.”  He replied kindly.  
“Jace suggested attempting to break Alec out somehow, but Magnus and I told him that that was a terrible idea considering the circumstances, and he was not to go anywhere near the Seelie Court.  I told him I would message you and set a meeting with you to see if you could provide anything of use to ease his mind and help them both.”  I told him.  
“Well, you were right to tell him to stay away from the Seelie Court, and the Seelie realm in general.  I don’t know what I can tell you though.  Alec is in the dungeons of the Seelie Court.  He is alive and being taken care of.  My Queen wishes to use him against the Clave, but for what, I do not know.  My guess is blackmail of some sort.”  Meliorn explained.

* _In the Seelie Realm_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

I heard footsteps coming towards my cell, but I didn’t move, expecting one of the Seelie knights to come and question me.  I’ve hardly eaten anything since being here because I know that it will result in something happening.  
“Alec Lightwood.”  I heard the light, child-like voice of the Queen say.  I looked up to see her, two Seelie knights, and a few of her handmaidens standing at the door to my cell.  
“Your majesty.”  I replied.  “I would get up, but I am feeling a bit weighed down today and I am saving my energy.”  I added.    
“That’s perfectly understandable.”  She said, walking towards me.  “Would you like something to eat or drink?”  She asked sweetly.  “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”  She added.  I felt a compulsion to tell the truth, but I decided to skirt around it.  
“I wouldn’t want to trouble you your majesty.”  I said.  Not a ‘yes’, but not a ‘no’ either.    
“Oh, it wouldn’t be any trouble, and despite our normal customs, I will make an exceptions for you saying that if you eat and drink what we offer you, you will be allowed to leave when the time comes.”  She said.  
“Isn’t it usually that I would have to stay here forever if I ate or drank anything?”  I asked curiously.  
“Normally, that is correct, however, we cannot have you dying of starvation.”  She replied.  “I promise you will be an exception to our rule.  You will be able to leave when the time comes if you eat and drink what we offer you.”  She said.  “When that time will be, I do not know, but we can’t have you dying on us before that time comes.”  She promised.  I hesitated briefly and she must have noticed this.  “I have no desire to harm you Shadowhunter.  I understand that you are wary, and the reasons as to why, but please eat.”  She indicated.  She indicated for one of her handmaidens to come in with the food and drink she had obviously brought with her.  I gazed at the food longingly.  It had been nearly two days since I had had actual food and water.  The nourishment rune helps, but it can only last so long.  Thankfully, I still have my stele so I can activate it and any other runes I may need.  I sighed.  
“Thank you your majesty.  You are too kind.”  I replied, taking some of the food and drink that she had provided me with.  


	10. Chapter 8

**MELIORN’S POV**

Despite not liking Jace, I knew that he and Alec were precious to Isabelle, so I decided to give her an update on how her brother was faring.  I also promised her that I would talk to my Queen about Jace being able to visit Alec due to their parabatai bond.  I was making my way to the Court to meet with my Queen to discuss this with her.  Once I had entered, some of my Queen’s nymphs met me at the entrance and showed me to the throne room.  I entered and knelt before my Queen.  
“My Queen, I have some business to discuss with you.”  I said formally.  
“What is it Meliorn?”  She asked curiously, gesturing for me to rise.  She was in her child form so her voice sounded high and light, like chimes blowing lightly in the wind.  
“I just met with Isabelle Lightwood, and she enquired after her brother, Alec.  I informed her that he was being taken care of by the court and no harm had come to him.  She also stated that her other brother, Jace, would like to come and visit Alec as their parabatai bond is beginning to strain.  I told her I would ask you.”  I reported.  
“Tell Isabelle that both she and Jace are invited to my court anytime.  I would never want to tear or jeopardize a parabatai bond, especially in this situation.  Also, invite Magnus Bane as well.  I am sure he would like to see his lover.  However, they must come by the throne room before they are allowed to see Alec.  I have some business I wish to speak with them about.”  She said simply.  
“You are as generous as you are beautiful my Queen.”  I said, bowing in the process.  
“You may go Meliorn.”  She said calmly.  
I took that as my cure to leave.  I did so, letting the nymphs lead me out of the Court.  Once I had exited the Court, I made my way home in order to send a fire message to Isabelle.

**ISABELLE’S POV**

Jace and I were at Magnus’ place when I receive a fire message out of the blue.  I caught it as it fell, and opened it.  I was surprised to see that it was from Meliorn.

 _Isabelle,_  
I talked to my Queen about Jace and Alec’s situation. She said that you, Jace, and Magnus are all invited to the Seelie Court any time in order to see Alec.  She said that she does not wish for Alec and Jace’s parabatai bond to be damaged in any way, especially in their current situation.  All she asks is that you come to the throne room beforehand as she wishes to discuss some business with all of you.    
One more thing, to ease your mind, I can tell you that Alec is being taken care of and no harm has come to him.  
Meliorn

My eyebrows rose at this message.  The Seelie Queen was actually inviting us to the Seelie Court because she didn’t want Jace and Alec’s bond to break.  I re-read the message to make sure I hadn’t missed anything.  
“Izzy?  What is it?”  I heard Jace’s voice pipe up.  I looked up at both of them, the note still in my hands.  
“It’s from Meliorn.”  I said simply.  Jace grabbed it from my hands and read it aloud.  
“There _has_ to be some sort of catch to this.”  Jace said as a follow up to reading the letter.  
“Nothing that I can see.”  I replied.  
“No one else knows right yet right?”  Magnus asked.  
“Not that I know of, no.”  Jace replied.  
“My guess is that the Downworlders are going to use Alec to manipulate and blackmail the Clave into doing things for them.”  Magnus suggested.  Jace and I both agreed with him and I went back to write a message in reply to Meliorn.

* _Seelie Court_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

Despite being a prisoner here, the Downworlders were not actually treating me too badly.  I still didn’t trust them, as I knew that they were most likely planning to use me as a weapon against the Clave.  I didn’t even know if the Clave knew about the location of the Soul Sword.  If they did, that would be equally as bad as Valentine knowing.  It was killing me that I sometimes couldn’t feel Jace due to us being in different realms.  I knew he wasn’t dead, but I needed to see him before I went insane.  Before I could get any deeper into my thoughts, I heard footsteps coming.  I looked up to see the Seelie Queen, Meliorn, another knight, and two of the Queen’s nymphs standing outside the door.  I stood up as best I could so that I would not seem disrespectful to the Seelie Queen.   
“I have invited your sister, parabatai, and lover to the Seelie Court so you can see them.  They are anxious to see you, and I can tell that you are just as anxious to see them.  Unfortunately, I am unable to set you free yet, however, I will not stop your family from seeing you.”  The Seelie Queen told me.  I was shocked at this.  
“Thank you your majesty.  I truly appreciate it.”  I replied respectfully.  She smiled sweetly at me, before making her way back the way she came.  One of her nymphs stayed behind for a moment to drop off some food and water that they had brought for me.  I felt slightly wary of eating and drinking what they gave me, but like the Seelie Queen said, I wasn’t getting out of here anytime soon and she didn’t want me to starve, especially since I had the Soul Sword inside me.  As soon as the nymph left, I walked over to the food and water, sat down next to it, and began to eat.  


	11. Chapter 9

* _The Next Day_ *

**JACE’S POV**

Today is the day I am _finally_ going to see Alec again.  Despite everything, I just need to be close to him, even if it is only for a short while.  Unfortunately, we have to meet with the Seelie Queen first.

Izzy, Magnus and I entered the Seelie Court and made our way to the throne room.  Once we entered the throne room, my eyes locked briefly with the Queen’s before the three of us were bowing.  
“Your majesty, thank you for allowing us to come here.”  I said formally.  
“Like I said to Meliorn, I would never want to break a parabatai bond.  Despite my distaste of Shadowhunters, I understand the significance of a parabatai bond.”  She said.  “Besides, you are both far too valuable to weaken or harm in any way.”  She added.  My eyes narrowed slightly.  What had happened to Alec while he was here?  “I can tell by the look on your faces that you are worried about Alec.  I give you my word that we have taken excellent care of him.  I even lifted the curse of consumption for him so he wouldn’t starve.  I promise you will see him soon and that no harm has come to him whilst he has been here.  I only wish to speak to you all first before we take you to him.”  The Seelie Queen said, her voice light.  
“Yes your majesty?”  I asked.  
“How did you manage to get the sword inside Alec in the first place?”  She asked curiously.  
“It was Magnus’ idea.”  I began, but said person cut me off.  
“Thought.  It was a passing thought.  I never said it was a good idea.  You and Alec decided that.”  Magnus said, attempting to defend himself.  I sighed.  This is going to get us nowhere.  The Seelie Queen’s face hardened, obviously unsatisfied with our answer.  
“Regardless of whose idea it was, Alec now has the Soul Sword inside him.  That is a fact.  Another fact is that we will be keeping him here until further notice.  Now, I do not wish to do anything to your bond so you are welcome to visit him anytime, as are Isabelle and Magnus.”  The Queen stated.  Well, at least we’ll get to see him either way.  She then turned to me.  “Unless you wish to stay with him, since you are the wielder, that is.”  She offered.  Ok, there _HAS_ to be a catch to this.  
“What’s the catch?”  Magnus asked.  The Seelie Queen smiled.  
“Very good Magnus.”  She complimented him.  “The only condition is that you both have to stay here until I say you can leave.”  The Queen replied.  “If you choose to stay, the curse of consumption will also be lifted for you.”    
“So we stay here until we either die, or until you find use for us?”  I inquired.  
“Silly boy, did you not know that the moment you put the Soul Sword inside your parabatai, both of you became immortal?”  She asked.  All of us froze.  I looked over at Magnus, who looked equally as shocked.    
“If it is one pair per generation, how does that work?  Is it handed down?  If it is a lifelong commitment, is the pair always connected to it?  Will the pair live on even if neither of them has the Soul Sword?”  I asked.  She walked over to me.  
“Unfortunately, I do not have all the answers.  However, I _can_ tell you that it is handed down, but the pair will always have a connection to it, and they will remain immortal even after have passed it down.”  The Seelie Queen revealed.  
“Does Alec know this?  Have you told him?”  I asked.  
“No, he does not.”  She replied.  
“May we go and see him?”  Isabelle asked, speaking up for the first time.  
“You may go.”  The Queen stated.  With that, a few of the Seelie knights led us to the dungeons to see Alec.

* _Earlier_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

I was sitting in my cell tracing shapes on the dirt beside me when I felt something that I hadn’t since I got here.  My bond with Jace flared.  It was so sudden and strong that I actually gasped.  Is he ok?  Is he in trouble?  Is he here?  I dearly hoped that the answer to the latter two of those questions was ‘no’.  Not because I didn’t want to see him, but because I wanted him to be safe.  Since I had arrived at the Seelie Court it had been weaker and sometimes I couldn’t even feel him.  It being so strong right now worried me much more than it should have.

* _Present time_ *

I heard multiple footsteps coming towards my cell, but I didn’t move since I had no idea who it was, nor did I want to waste my energy.  The footsteps stopped close to where I was, which I assumed was outside my cell.    
“Alec?”  I heard a voice that I have been longing to hear since I got here say.  Jace.  My head snapped up.  
“Jace?”  I asked, I then noticed Izzy and Magnus were with him as well.  “Izzy?  Magnus?  What are you all doing here?”  I asked, getting up and walking towards the cell door.  
“We needed to see you.”  Jace told me softly.  “I needed to see you.”  He whispered so only I could hear.  
“It’s so good to see you all.”  I said honestly.  
“Nothing bad has happened to you whilst you have been here right?”  Jace said, more for confirmation than anything else.  
“No.  I mean, I have been questioned a few times, but nothing too serious.”  I told him.  
“We need to tell you something.”  Isabelle piped up for the first time since they go to the Seelie Court.  
“What is it?”  I asked, frowning slightly.  By the looks on their faces, it was unclear as to whether it was good or not.  
“Both you and Jace are immortal now.”  Magnus revealed.  
“What?”  I breathed.  “How?”  I asked.  
“According to the Seelie Queen, the moment Jace put the Soul Sword inside you, both of you became immortal.”  Magnus revealed.


	12. Chapter 10

**ALEC’S POV**

The time that I had with Jace, Izzy, and Magnus seemed too short by the time the Seelie Queen came to tell us that it was time to go.  
“So?  Have you made your decision?  Will you stay here with Alec, or are you just going to visit him?”  The Seelie Queen asked Jace.  
“I’ll be fine Jace.  You don’t need to stay.”  I said.  Everyone looked at me and then back at Jace.    
“I know what it’s like to be without you for a long period of time.  We experienced that when I was on Valentine’s ship, and that is something I _never_ want to experience again.  I need to stay.”  Jace told, looking straight at me.  He then turned to look at Izzy and Magnus.  “I’m sorry.  You two can visit us whenever you like.  I hope we see you sooner rather than later.”  He said, hugging both our sister and Magnus before they were led out of the dungeons.  Before he left though, Magnus kissed me in an ‘ _I’ll see you soon_ ’ way.  
“Would you like to share a cell or have separate cells?”  The Seelie Queen asked us.  Jace and I looked at each other.  Considering the size of each of the cells was quite large, larger than the ones at the Institute, I don’t think we would have a problem sharing.  
“If we can get another bed, we don’t mind sharing.”  I said.  Jace nodded in agreement.  

* _At the Institute_ *

**ISABELLE’S POV**

I entered the Institute sadly.  Both my older brothers had been taken from me now and, despite all the people here, it felt so empty without them.  No one came up to ask me about it as I made my way towards my room, which I was very grateful for.  The reason for this was probably the look on my face, which obviously screamed; “Stay away.”  I need to find a way to get my brothers out of the Seelie realm and the clutches of the Seelie Queen.  I sighed, heading straight to my room in order to begin brainstorming ideas on how to get them out.

**MAGNUS’ POV**

I don’t, and never will, trust the Seelie Queen.  While it is true that Seelie’s cannot lie, they have the very real ability to expertly manipulate the truth to the extent where it seems like they are lying.  The Queen is a master at this.  I need to think of something to get them out.  Thankfully, the Queen has allowed us to see both of them whenever we wish to.  There has to be a catch though.  She never does anything unless she is gaining something from it.  To be fair, she now has both Alexander and Jace in her possession.  

* _That Night – Magnus’ loft_ *

My bed feels so empty and cold without Alexander sleeping beside me.  I never thought I would feel this way about anyone, let alone a Shadowhunter.  But that’s just it, Alexander isn’t just _any_ Shadowhunter, he’s _my_ Shadowhunter and I love him with all my heart.  I could not feel more horrible for leaving both him and Jace, despite my dislike of the latter, in the clutches of the Seelie Queen.  But honestly, I had no choice.  I know Isabelle felt the same way.  I could see it on her face as we were being escorted out of the Seelie realm.

* _At the Institute_ *

**ISABELLE’S POV**

I was attacking a punching bag in an attempt to release all the pent up rage from my system.  My brainstorming on how to get my brothers back had just resulted in me getting even angrier at the Seelie Queen than I was before, which _wasn’t_ good.  With one final punch, I grabbed the punching bag to slow it down.  
“Isabelle?”  I heard a voice ask.  I turned around to see my mother looking at me.  Ever since I told her about my yin fen addiction, and she left Dad, we have actually had more of a mother/daughter relationship, something that I always wanted whilst I was growing up.  We are so much closer, and for that, I will be _forever_ grateful.  
“Hey Mum.”  I replied downtrodden yet panting slightly from my training.  
“What’s wrong?”  She asked.  “Where are the boys?”  She continued.  I didn’t meet her eyes.  
“I need to tell you something, but we need to go somewhere more private.”  I said seriously.  She looked at me in shock but followed me nonetheless. 

I took her to Alec’s office, closing the door, locking it, and drawing a Soundless rune on the door.  
“What’s going on?”  She asked as we sat down on the couches.  
“The Downworlders have Alec and Jace prisoner in the Seelie Court to use as bargaining chips against the Clave.  Magnus and I just came from there.”  I said.  Mum looked horrified, but before she could say anything, I continued.  “I should probably tell you why before you tell anyone else about this.  I know that the Clave doesn’t have the Soul Sword and they have no idea where it is.”  I said.  Mum frowned slightly.  
“How do you know that?”  She asked.  
“Because I do. Actually, Alec, Jace, Magnus, and I do.”  I said.  
“What?!  And you haven’t told the Clave yet?!”  Mum exclaimed.  
“That’s the thing.  They will freak when they find out where it is.”  I said.  
“Isabelle.  Where is the Soul Sword?”  She asked seriously.  
“Firstly, do you know the legend of the scabbard and wielder of the Soul Sword?”  I asked, answering her question with a question of my own.  
“I have heard of it, but I don’t know the exact details.”  She replied.  
“Well, according to Magnus, the Soul Sword was originally intended to be wielded by a pair of Nephilim per generation, one would be the scabbard, and the other would be the wielder.  Like a parabatai bond, once you take on the responsibility, will have a connection to the Sword for life.  However, when the last wielder and their scabbard died, the Sword was given to the Silent Brothers to guard until such time as a new wielder and scabbard could be found.  As the generations went on, this fact was forgotten and the Silent Brothers became the permanent caretakers of the Soul Sword.  However, according to the Seelie Queen, a little known fact is that both Jace and Alec are now immortal because of their connection with the Soul Sword.  She said that it is usually handed down, but they will always have a connection to it, thus remaining immortal even after have passed it down.”  I revealed.  Mum was shocked at this, but she composed herself quickly.  
“Let me guess, one of the boys is the Scabbard and the other is the Wielder?”  Mum asked.  I nodded.  
“Alec is the scabbard.  Jace is the wielder.”  I told her.  “At the time we didn’t know about the immortality aspect, or the ‘bound-to-it-for-life’ aspect.  We just wanted for it to remain hidden.  Now, the Downworld knows and they have kidnapped them both and they are at the Seelie Court and are being held as bargaining chips against the Clave, and I don’t think it will be very long until the Clave finds out.”  I said.  “You can’t tell anyone yet.  We can’t let it get out and cause panic.  That could make the situation even worse than it already is.  Promise me you won’t tell anyone Mum.  Please.”  I all but begged.  
“I promise I won’t tell _anyone_ Isabelle.  We _need_ to find a way to get them back though.  If the Clave, or even Valentine, finds out it’s not only Jace and Alec who could be in danger.”  Mum warned.  I nodded, but her words made me nervous since they seemed almost prophetic. 


	13. Chapter 11

* _In the Seelie Court_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

I wish Jace and I could leave here.  We need to think of something…quickly.  
“You look like you’re mid-daydream.  What are you thinking about?”  Jace asked, breaking me out of my trance.  
“Just about how to get out of here and that I know we both want to.”  I replied.  “The Clave is going to be furious when they find out I have the Soul Sword inside me and that you are the only one who can access.”  I added.  Jace smirked.  
“They will won’t they?”  He said, more of a statement than a question, a small smirk on his face.  “Well, at least it is out of Valentine’s reach.”  He added.  
“Yeah, at least there is one silver lining to our bleak situation.”  I said.  We both sighed and leaned back against the respective headboards of our beds, falling into a comfortable silence. 

* _At the Institute_ *

**MARYSE’S POV**

I am absolutely baffled at what Isabelle has told me.  Both my boys are stuck in the Seelie realm with no ability to get out.  At least the Soul Sword is out of Valentine’s reach for now.  However, who knows what the Seelie Queen will do in order to manipulate the Clave into doing her bidding.  She has two Shadowhunters and one of the Mortal Instruments in her grasp and she is not going to let that go easily.  I was wracking my brain for something, anything, that I could use to get my boys back.  Something then came to mind.  If Alec was taken against his will, that means he was kidnapped.  Downworlders kidnapping Shadowhunters is against the Accords.  The Seelie Queen had broken the Accords by kidnapping Alec.  While it is true that Jace was given a choice whether to stay or not, he would have chosen to stay either way, Alec had no say in being captured by the Downworlders.  But the Seelie Queen has to know this, she’s not stupid.  I mean, she is manipulative, and has a hidden agenda most of the time, but she’s not stupid.  I hope.  I also wonder how long it is going to take before someone realises that Alec and Jace are missing.  To my knowledge, no Shadowhunter other Isabelle, Jace, and I know that the Soul Sword is inside Alec, but I bet that it will not be long until it is discovered.  

**ISABELLE’S POV**

I was in my room reading some books on everything to do with Seelies. Trying to find some flaw that I could use against the Queen when suddenly, someone burst into my room.  My head snapped up to see my mother standing there with a look that I couldn’t quite place on her face.  
“Mum?  What is it?”  I asked, closing the book I was reading and getting up.  
“I just thought of something.”  She said, a twinkle in her eyes.  I knew she had figured something out that could potentially get Alec and Jace back.  
“What?”  I asked curiously.  A smirk formed on her face.  
“By kidnapping Alec, the Seelie Queen and other affiliated Downworlders have broken the Accords.  I know you told me that she gave Jace a ‘choice’, but she knew that he was never going to say no.  He wasn’t going to leave his parabatai if he had the chance to stay with him.”  Mum said.  My face lit up.  Finally we have something we can pin her with.    
“We need to tell both Clary and Magnus about this.  We’ll get Clary and all go to Magnus’ loft.”  I said.  
With that, both Mum and I began our search for Clary so that we could get to Magnus’ loft as soon as possible.  Both Mum and I knew that Clary would want to be involved in rescuing both Jace and Alec since she cares greatly about both of them, despite her and Alec’s initial dislike of each other.  After a while, we found Clary in the Library reading.  It looked like she was researching something, but I couldn’t determine what exactly.  
“Clary.”  I said in an attempt to gain her attention.  Her head snapped up to see Mum and I in the doorway.  She put a bookmark in her book and closed it, pushing it to the side.  
“What can I help you with?”  She asked.  “Also, have you seen Jace?  He was supposed to meet me here half an hour ago but he never showed.”  She asked.  Mum and I shared a look before turning back to her.  
“There’s a reason for that, however, we must all go to Magnus’ loft to talk about it.”  I said.  The concern on Clary’s face when I said that was clear, but nonetheless, she obeyed and we made our way to Magnus’.

* _At Magnus’ loft_ *

**MAGNUS’ POV**

I was looking through my vast collection of books to try and find something, anything, that I could use against the Seelie Queen in order to get Alexander and Jace back.  Before I knew it, there was a knock on my door.  I frowned and looked at the time.  Who would be visiting me?  I don’t have any clients booked, I hadn’t invited anyone over, nor had Isabelle told me that she had found something and was coming over.  I put the book that I was reading down, still open, and walked towards my door.  Once I opened it, to say I was shocked was an understatement.  Isabelle, Biscuit, and, of all people, Maryse Lightwood stood at my door, each with different expressions on their faces, but I knew that two out of the three knew what had happened to Alexander and Jace.    
“Not that it isn’t nice to see you all, but what are you all doing here?”  I asked.  
“We need to talk to you about Jace and Alec’s… _situation_.”  Isabelle said.  Maryse’s expression looked somewhere between concern and determination, while Biscuit just looked confused.  They must not have told her.  
“Come in.”  I said, stepping aside to let them in.  Once they were all inside, I closed the door, locking it, and put up my wards.  I then turned to them.  Before anyone could say anything though, Biscuit piped up.  
“What is going on?  What does everyone know that I am in the dark about?  Where are Jace and Alec?”  She demanded.  
“Before we tell you, you must promise not to repeat anything we are about to say.”  I said seriously.  She looked taken aback, but nodded.  
“I swear on the Angel.”  She said seriously.  
“Ok.  You know how the Soul Sword went missing after the attack on the Institute?”  I asked.  She nodded.    
“Yes.”  She replied.  
“Basically, the Soul Sword is inside Alec, Jace is the only one who can access it, the Downworld found out, and now the Seelie Queen has kidnapped Alec and basically convinced Jace to stay in the Seelie realm as well.”  I said.  I knew my explanation was overly simplified, but it would take too long to explain everything from the start.


	14. Chapter 12

* _Magnus’ loft_ *

**CLARY’S POV**

When Magnus brought me up to speed on why everyone was acting so strange, I couldn’t decide whether I was shocked or not.  So many things made sense at his explanation.  Why Alec, all of them in fact, were acting strangely.  Regardless, we need to rescue them, all we need to do is think of something.  
“So, what was it that you needed to tell me so urgently?”  Magnus asked, turning back to Maryse and Izzy.  
“Isabelle told me what happened so we were both researching and trying to think of something to do about it when I had a thought.  The Seelie Queen kidnapped Alec, correct?”  Maryse said.  
“Yes.”  Magnus replied, narrowing his eyes slightly at her.  I could tell that he was wondering where this was going.  
“Isn’t that a breach of the Accords?”  Maryse asked, more of a statement than a question, a smirk forming on her face.  Now I know where Izzy gets that mischievous smirk from.  Magnus’ eyes widened.  
“I’ll have to double check but I think you may be right Maryse.”  Magnus replied, a smile forming on his face.  
“And what are the consequences for breaking the Accords?”  She added.  Magnus smirked.  I wasn’t exactly sure what the consequences were, but if it got Jace and Alec back, I didn’t really care at the moment. 

* _Seelie realm_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

Both Jace and I had been “questioned” since we’d been here.  I don’t know how long it has been since we can’t see the sun from here and time runs differently in the Seelie realm.  At least we were together though.  I could tell he missed Clary just as much as I missed Magnus, and I promised myself that we will get out of here, we just needed to think of how.  Funnily enough, Jace and I were currently attempting to think of ways to try and get out of here.  It’s quite depressing though because every time we get close, our ideas fall apart.  Suddenly, both of us were broken out of our thoughts by the cell door opening.  I saw the Seelie Queen outside the bars with a smirk on her face.  Two Seelie Knights entered the cell; one grabbed Jace and began pulling him from the cell whilst the other restrained me from following.  
“Jace!”  I called after him.  He looked back at me as best he could.  
“Alec!”  He called back.  The Seelie knight restraining me threw me on the ground when Jace was out of sight and made his way out of the cell, slamming and locking the door behind him.  
“Don’t worry Shadowhunter, you’ll get your parabatai back soon enough.”  The Seelie Queen said, a smirk on her face, before she and her knights made their way out of the Dungeon.  I growled as I got back up and sat on my bed. 

**JACE’S POV**

Seriously?  Haven’t Alec and I been questioned enough?  Neither of us had told them anything about the Soul Sword and how it came to be inside Alec no matter what they metaphorically threw at us.  It was harder for Alec since the Sword compelled him to tell the truth at all times, but somehow we had both managed to keep quiet.  
“Are you going to tell me how you put the Sword inside Alec or not?”  The Seelie Queen asked…again.  
“Let me see…I’m gonna go with not.”  I replied sassily.  “I can tell you that we used magic and I am the only one who can access it.”  I added.  She scowled.  
“Take him back to his cell.  He is of no use to me.”  She said to her knights.  “You will talk eventually.  I will make sure of that.”  She said.  
“Will you now?”  I retorted.  
She didn’t reply, only narrowing her eyes at me before the guards dragged me back to Alec and my cell.

* _Later_ *

I was thrown back in Alec and my cell.  I landed on the ground and looked back at the guards with a venomous look as they slammed the door and locked it behind them.  A moment later, I felt what could only be my parabatai’s hand on my shoulder.  Alec calling my name brought me back to my current location.  
“…ace!  Jace!”  Alec called.  I looked up at him, my expression morphing from the murderous glare I was giving the guards to a smile filled with comfort and appreciation that I had Alec with me.  “Are you alright?”  He asked, concern clear on his face.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  I replied.  “Stupid Seelies.”  I mumbled.  
“What did they do?”  Alec asked, the look of concern not leaving his face.  
“Questioned me _again_ about what we did to get the Soul Sword inside you and what the Clave would do to get it back.”  I replied.  
“What did you say?”  He asked curiously.  I smirked.  
“I just said that you needed magic for the procedure, but I didn’t tell them what we did exactly, and that I didn’t know what the Clave would do.”  I replied.  “By the look on her face, I suspect I am getting on the Seelie Queen’s nerves.”  
“Oh yeah, because snapping at her and playing the person keeping us prisoner is a _great_ idea.”  Alec replied sarcastically.  I chuckled.    
“Probably not, but it’s amusing.”  I replied.  Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head at the playful smirk on my face.  I could tell he wasn’t serious though.  I could see the small affectionate smile on his face as he was shaking his head at me.


	15. Chapter 13

* _Magnus’ loft_ *

**MARYSE’S POV**

Magnus, Isabelle, Clary, and I were currently sitting in Magnus’ loft planning on how we would be able to get Alec and Jace back.  I need to get my boys back.  I can’t leave them in the Seelie Realm too long.  Who knows what is happening to them down there.  We couldn’t ask the Clave or anyone at the Institute for help since no one knew the exact circumstances and we couldn’t risk Alec and Jace’s safety.  Honestly, I have no idea how the Downworld found out before the Clave did, especially due to the fact that Alec couldn’t lie now as Isabelle and Magnus had told Clary and I.  Maybe I could get something to them, if I could get to them that is.  
“I have an idea.”  Clary said suddenly.  We all looked at her expectantly.  “I’m not entirely sure what the consequences for breaking the Accords are, nor what they entail exactly, but you could send a message to the Seelie Queen requesting to see Alec and Jace and bring something with you to slip to them when you see them.”  She said.  
“That’s actually a good idea.”  I replied.  Clary looked proud of the compliment.  
“Or you could blackmail her, holding the fact that she broke the Accords by kidnapping a Shadowhunter.”  Isabelle suggested, a smirk on her face that screamed ‘trouble’.  
“Also a good idea.”  Magnus piped up.  He then turned to me.  “Send a fire message to the Seelie Queen requesting an audience, see if she takes the bait.”  He said.    
“But then that begs the question, what do we do to get them out?”  Clary said, more of a statement than a question.  
“We can’t involve the Clave just yet.  They don’t know about the Soul Sword’s location and it could be very bad for both Alexander and Jace if they find out.”  Magnus advised.  We all nodded in agreement.  The Clave couldn’t know just yet what had happened, things would get very messy if they did.  With that, I got up and went over to my bag, getting out a piece of paper, a pen, and my stele in order to write a fire message to send to the Seelie Queen whilst Isabelle, Clary, and Magnus continued brainstorming.

* _In the Seelie Realm_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

I’m not going to say that I enjoyed being in the Seelie realm, because that would be a lie and I can no longer lie, but at least I have Jace with me.  It being the two of us for who knows how long (time runs differently in the Seelie realm) has given us a chance to reconnect after all the events of the past couple of weeks.  I looked across at Jace who was doing something, which I couldn’t quite figure out.  
“What are you doing?” I asked curiously.  Jace looked up at me, immediately abandoning what he was previously doing.  
“Nothing important.”  Jace replied quickly, a little too quickly.  
“Really?  Because it seemed like it was judging by how concentrated you were.”  I countered in a slightly teasing tone.  “Come on Jace.  I can tell that you’re lying to me.”  I added.  “Soul Sword, remember?”  I reminded him, tapping my chest.  Jace sighed, getting up and making his way over to me and sitting down next to me.  
“I was trying to think of any possible way out of here.”  He said.  “Even if we get out of the cells, we still have to make our way back to our realm and we have to go through the Seelie realm and the Court to do so.  So it’s not just about getting out of the cell alone, it’s about figuring out how we would get out of the entire realm.”  He said.  
“I would promise you that we will get out of here, but I cannot make any promises that I cannot keep or are breakable.”  I said.  I desperately wanted to promise him that we would get out of here, but because of the Soul Sword inside me; I could no longer make promises that I could not keep.  Jace looked at me sadly.  He knew that some of the side effects of the Soul Sword being inside me were annoying the hell out of me and this was one of the moments where it showed.  He took my hand and smiled comfortingly at me, not saying anything but we both knew that he knew how I was feeling.

* _Elsewhere in the Seelie Realm_ *

**MELIORN’S POV**

Despite my dislike of the Shadowhunters, I honestly don’t think that kidnapping Alec Lightwood was the best idea.  Whilst it is true that Jace Herondale is here by choice, that is only because he wanted to stay with his parabatai, my Queen breached the Accords when she initially kidnapped Alec.  A Downworlder kidnapping a Shadowhunter, or even a Shadowhunter kidnapping a Downworlder is a breach of the Accords, and I believe it is only a matter of time before it is brought to light and my Queen gets in trouble from the Clave.  Then again, if the Clave found out that Alec Lightwood had a Mortal Instrument inside him and he had kept that hidden from the Clave, he would be in even more trouble than my Queen.  However, I couldn’t do that to Isabelle.  Despite what happened between the two of us, I still care for her, and we have imprisoned both her brothers, whom she cares greatly for.  For the first time in my long life, I was genuinely conflicted between staying loyal to my Queen, and disobeying her in order to help the Shadowhunters.


	16. Chapter 14

  
**MARYSE’S POV**

Only hours after I had sent the message to the Seelie Queen, I received a reply.  Thankfully, no one at the Institute had noticed that Jace and Alec were missing, but I feared that it wouldn’t be long until they did. 

 _Maryse Lightwood,_  
Your request has been approved and the Seelie Queen has requested your presence in the Seelie Court tomorrow evening.  You may bring Isabelle and Magnus as well if you wish.  I am sure Jace and Alec will be delighted to see you all.  You may bring a gift or token for each of them if you wish.  
~ Meliorn

Simple, but I felt like he had a hidden message within his words, especially at that last sentence.  It seemed a little out of place.  I decided to consult Isabelle on the topic because, as much as I disliked admitting it, she understood Meliorn and the Seelies better than I did.  I began walking through the Institute in order to find her.  Eventually, I found her in the training room attacking a punching bag.  
“Isabelle?”  I asked.  She stopped what she was doing, stopped the punching bag, and turned around to look at me.  
“Mum.  What are you doing here?” Isabelle asked curiously.  
“I got a fire message back from Meliorn stating that the Seelie Queen accepted our request and you, Magnus, and I are all invited to the Seelie Court this evening.”  I replied, holding up the piece of paper.  “However, there seems to be something off about it.  I was wondering if you could read through it and see if you could spot any hidden messages.  You know Meliorn and the Seelies better than anyone else at this Institute.”  I added.  She looked up at me with a smile.  I handed her the paper and she read over it quickly, a smile appearing on her face at the end.  
“He’s helping us.  In the last sentence, he is giving us a way of helping them escape.  He didn’t specify what we could or couldn’t bring, only that we could bring something.  We just need to think of something, and quickly.”  She replied, giving the message back to me.    
“We need to call Magnus and let him know.  I’ll think on it whilst you go have a shower and get changed.”  I replied.  She nodded at my suggestion.

**ISABELLE’S POV**

I couldn’t get what Meliorn had said out of my head.  He was giving us a way of helping Alec and Jace at the expense of his loyalty to the Seelie Queen, a great personal risk for him.  For that, I will be forever grateful to him.  After I got some fresh clothes and a towel from my room, I headed to the showers, my mind wandering to what we could possibly take with us in order to help the boys escape.  Even if they did manage to escape the dungeons, they would still have to get through the Seelie Court, the Seelie _realm_ , and New York before they arrived back at the Institute.  What’s worse is that they had no steles, no weapons, and no backup either, and we only have until tomorrow evening to figure out how to help them and what to give them.  With that thought, I walked the rest of the way to the showers to get cleaned up.

**MAGNUS’ POV**

I was stirring a potion I was brewing for a client – a werewolf who had been cursed with an outbreak of boils by a warlock, and he needed a potion to clear them, when my phone started ringing in my pocket.  Not halting my actions, I reached into my pocket with my free hand and pulled out my phone, looking at the contact.   _Maryse Lightwood._  Why on _Earth_ would Maryse Lightwood, _of all people_ , be calling _me_?  Unless… I answered the phone immediately.  
“Good afternoon Maryse.  What can I do for you?”  I asked in a professional voice.  
“Magnus, I have received an invitation from Meliorn that says that you, Isabelle, and I are invited to the Seelie Court tomorrow evening to visit Jace and Alec.  He also said we were allowed to be bring a gift or token for each of the boys, but did not specify what exactly that had to be.  This could be our chance to help them escape!”  She said, her voice getting increasingly more excited with each word, a tone I did _not_ expect from someone like Maryse.  I needed to calm her down before she got too worked up over this.    
“Now hold on Maryse, before you get too excited, think.  Even if we do manage to get them something they can use to escape and they do manage to escape the dungeons, they still have to get through the Seelie Court without being seen, the Seelie _realm_ without being seen, as well as New York, without weapons, steles, transportation, or backup.  I like your optimism, but we need to be realistic.”  I said in a calm but serious tone.  I honestly was excited about the prospect of getting my Alexander back, but I need to remain realistic about the entire situation.  
“One of the gifts we bring them could be a stele?”  Maryse suggested.  “Meliorn never specified what we could and could not give them in his message.”  She added.  I wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but she did have a point.  
“We have a day to think about it.  We’ll think of something and we will get the boys out.  I promise.”  I said.  I could hear Maryse sigh, but I knew that she knew I was right.

**ALEC’S POV**

I was getting restless and I had started pacing up and down the length of the room.  Jace was lying on his bed, one arm covering his face.  
“Alec, stop pacing, it’s irritating.”  He said, not moving, but his tone slightly annoyed.  I stopped and turned to him.  
“Sorry, I’m just getting restless, and the longer we are here, the more likely the fact that people are going to notice that we are missing, especially with our rankings in the Institute.”  I said.  Jace took his hand off his face and looked at me.  It was a look that said: “ _you worry too much_.”  He said up and looked at me.  
“Alec, there is absolutely nothing we can do right now.  Maybe Izzy and Magnus can think of something before they next come and visit us, but from in here, without steles, or weapons even, there is nothing we can do.”  Jace said.  I was about to reply when I heard footsteps getting louder.  Our conversation halted and, moments later, one of the Seelie Queen’s handmaidens, along with a Seelie Knight, came up to the cell door.  She looked directly at me.  
“The Queen would like to inform you that your mother, your sister, and your lover will be visiting you tomorrow.”  She said simply.  Before Jace or I could say anything, she turned and walked away, followed closely by the Seelie Knight.  Jace and I looked at each other in shock, barely hearing the footsteps gradually retreating.   
“Maryse must know the location of the Soul Sword if she is coming with Isabelle and Magnus.”  Jace commented.  
“I’m not entirely sure whether her knowing is a good or a bad idea, but I sincerely doubt that she would give our secret away to anyone.”  I replied.  
“I agree.  I trust her.”  Jace said.


	17. Chapter 15

* _The Next Morning – At the Institute_ *

**ISABELLE’S POV**

Mum, Magnus, Clary, and I had spent as much time as we possibly could attempting to come up with things to give Alec and Jace as well as ways to get them out.  The four of us were now sitting in Magnus’ loft planning what we could potentially do.    
“I have an idea.”  Clary said suddenly.  The rest of us looked at her expectantly.  “Ok, Izzy, you give Alec your hairclip that secretly turns into a knife, Magnus, you give Jace a stele and a letter from me.  On the letter I write Jace, I’ll put a small rune that I invented at the bottom.  This rune is a portal rune, I have used it only about two or three times and Jace will know exactly what it is because he has seen me use it, but the Seelies won’t.  That way, they can use the knife to pick the lock to their cell, and they can use the stele and rune on the letter to portal out of the realm once they get free of the dungeons.”  She suggested.    
“Clary!  You’re a genius!”  I exclaimed.  
“Thank you Izzy.”  She replied with a smile.  With that, we got to work getting everything we needed for our visit tonight.

* _Later that day_ *

Mum, Magnus and I met up out the front of the Institute so that Magnus could portal us to the entrance to the Seelie realm.     
“Our plan is going to work Mum.  Trust me.”  I tried to reassure her.  I could see that she looked a lot less than confident at my statement.  I knew why.  Jace and Alec weren’t just her children, they are also my brothers, and Alec is   
“I know, but I am still nervous.”  She said.  Magnus looked at her, a mixture of mild shock and amusement on his face.   
“Maryse Lightwood nervous?  I thought I’d never see the day.”  He said playfully.  Mum looked at him with a ‘ _ha ha, very funny_ ’ look on her face.   
“Regardless, the sooner we do this, the sooner we get the boys home.”  I said.  Both Mum and Magnus nodded in agreement at my statement.

* _In the Seelie realm_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

Jace and I were talking, when I heard footsteps getting closer.  We stopped what we were doing and looked towards the cell door.  A few moments later,  three people who we definitely did not expect to see stood at the doorway along with the Seelie Queen and her guards.  
“Mum!  Izzy!  Magnus!”  I called, both Jace and I scrambled to our feet rushing to the door.  
“Alec!  Jace!”  Mum exclaimed.  “Oh my boys, thank the Angel you’re safe.”  She said, taking each of our hands through the bars.  “I know.”  She said.  Both Jace and I knew what she was talking about.  She knew about the Soul Sword.  Magnus and Izzy must have told her.  They probably told Clary as well.

After what seemed like no time at all, the Seelie Knights told us that their visit was over.  
“Meliorn said that we could bring a token for each of you.”  Magnus told us.    
“From me, I’ve brought you a stele.”  Mum said, handing Jace the stele.  
“From me, a one of my favourite hair accessories.”  Izzy said, handing me a hairclip.  I looked up at her and saw a twinkle in her eye and I knew immediately that this was her hairclip that turned into a dagger.  
“Also, Clary wanted to give Jace a letter, so this is from her.”  Magnus said, handing Jace a letter.  Both Jace and I smiled at them.  They were giving us a way out of here.    
“Thank you, all of you.”  Jace said.  With a final smile to both of us, the Seelie Knights escorted them out.

* _Later that night – Seelie Realm_ *

Jace and I waited until we could make sure that there was no one around before I used the hairclip that Izzy had given me to pick the lock to our cell.  With a click, the door unlocked and I opened it as quietly as I could.   
“Come on.”  I whispered to Jace, beckoning him towards me.  He did so silently.  With the Stele that Mum had slipped me, I activated each of our Soundless runes.  Once we were both out, we closed the door after us softly.  “Which way out?”  I asked Jace quietly.  He pointed right and we headed down the hallway as silently as we possibly could.  

After about five minutes and some narrow evasions of Seelie Knights, we both emerged from the dungeon.  Once we were outside, we snuck away from the Seelie Court.  Thankfully, there were a lot less Downworlders in the forests than I expected.  We waited until we were far enough away from the Seelie Court to make the portal.  Jace got the letter out and I handed him the Stele.  He then drew the Rune and pushed it forward.  The rune started spinning and formed a portal.  Jace and I looked at each other, our faces lighting up.  We were _finally_ getting out of here.   
“Institute or Magnus’ loft?”  Jace asked.  
“Institute.  We need to be seen there for a little while.  I don’t know how long we have been gone for.  Remember, Seelie time runs differently from our time.”  I replied.  He nodded.  We then stepped through the portal, thinking of the New York Institute in the process. 


	18. Chapter 16

* _A few days later_ *

**ALEC’S POV**

Jace and I had been back at the Institute for a few days when Dad showed up.  Apparently, Inquisitor Herondale doesn’t think I am doing a good job as head of the Institute, so she is sending an envoy to come and see if I am doing my job properly, that envoy turned out to be my pathetic excuse for a father.  Jace, Izzy, and I all think it is ridiculous, but we can’t exactly argue with the Clave or the Inquisitor.  But honestly, I never expected it to be my father.  We were currently in my office talking about the route we were going to take.  Apparently, Imogen is going to be keeping an eye on me for now.  Honestly, I never expected otherwise.  
“Alec, you and Isabelle and Max and Jace are the most important people in the world to me.  I know I’ve lost your trust.  I hope I can earn it back.”  Dad said hopefully.  
“Then why are you still lying to us?  You told Max to keep a secret about some fire messages.”  I inquired.  
“Yes, but-” Dad began, but I cut him off.  
“Whatever it is, just keep Max out of it.”  I all but demanded.  
“I sent those fire messages to Imogen to make sure that you would remain the head of the Institute.”  Dad explained.  
“Oh, so you’re protecting me because I’m a Lightwood?”  I snapped.  
“No!  It’s because I've always admired your courage, and your honesty.  It’s the stuff that great leaders are made from.”  Dad explained.  
“Why should I believe you?  What did you send to Imogen?” I demanded.  
“The Clave is keeping a massive secret of their own, and I threatened to reveal it.  I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have to carry the burden of lying to people that you love.  I know how hard that can be.”  Dad said.  
“Dad.”  I said, interrupting him to try and get him back on track.  
“But you cannot repeat this secret to anyone, not even Magnus.  Promise me Alec.”  Dad said seriously.  
“I can’t promise that.  Either you trust me to be a leader or you don’t.”  I said.  
“The Clave lied about the Soul Sword.  They never recovered it from Valentine's attack on the Institute.  They don't have it.  They never did.”  Dad revealed.  I stiffened.  I knew exactly where it was.  Thankfully, the Clave still hadn’t figured out my secret yet.  I’m still shocked that the Downworld figured it out so fast.  
“Then who does?”  I asked.  I couldn’t tell him that it was inside me, that would result in all sorts of problems.  
“We don’t know, but our assumption is Valentine and his followers.”  Dad said.  “Do you have any leads?”  He added.  Shit.  Now I would have to tell him.  I stayed silent for a moment before I felt my throat begin to tighten and a familial burning sensation.  
“Yes.”  I replied.  My throat opened up at this and the burning went away.  
“Do you know the location of the Soul Sword?”  He asked.  
“Yes.”  I replied through gritted teeth.  
“Can you tell me?”  Dad asked.  
“I won’t have a choice if you continue to question me.”  I replied.  
“What do you mean?  Where is the Soul Sword?”  He continued.  
“Somewhere where no one would ever look, somewhere where there is no possible way for anyone, including Valentine, could get it.”  I said, trying to evade the question but I felt a now familiar burning sensation course through my body.  I gripped the table, hanging my head, and began breathing heavily, the burning was getting too much and my throat felt like it was closing up so I had no choice but to come out with the truth.  “It’s inside me.”  I admitted quietly.  All the pain suddenly disappeared at the admission.  
“Pardon?”  Dad asked slowly.  I looked up at him.  
“The Soul Sword is inside me.”  I repeated, louder than last time.  
“How do we get it out?”  Dad asked.  
“You can’t.  Only Jace can.”  I revealed.  
“What do you mean?”  He asked.  
“Did I stutter?”  I snapped, raising an eyebrow.  
“No, I mean why does only Jace possess the ability to remove it?”  Dad clarified.  
“Because he put it in me.”  I disclosed.  
“How long?”  Dad asked seriously.  
“Since the day after the attack on the Institute.”  I replied.  
“Who else knows?”  He asked.  
“Jace, Magnus, Izzy, Clary, and Mum.  As well as the Seelie Queen and a fair portion of the Downworld in New York and the Seelie realm.”  I revealed.  “Remember when I went missing for a few days?  Yeah, that’s because the Seelie Queen and Downworlders abducted me and then manipulated Jace into coming with us.  We eventually got out, but they know now.”  I added.  “Just so you know, I am unable to lie anymore, so giving me any secrets to keep is a bad idea.”  I told him.  
“I will keep your secret, don’t worry.  Although, I should warn you that if the Downworld knows, it will only be a matter of time before the Clave does as well.”  Dad warned.  “They will come for you Alec.”  
“Let them.  They wouldn’t be the first to try.”


End file.
